Solve for $x$ : $5\sqrt{x} + 8 = 3\sqrt{x} + 7$
Subtract $3\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(5\sqrt{x} + 8) - 3\sqrt{x} = (3\sqrt{x} + 7) - 3\sqrt{x}$ $2\sqrt{x} + 8 = 7$ Subtract $8$ from both sides: $(2\sqrt{x} + 8) - 8 = 7 - 8$ $2\sqrt{x} = -1$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{2\sqrt{x}}{2} = \frac{-1}{2}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = -\dfrac{1}{2}$ The principal root of a number cannot be negative. So, there is no solution.